Forgotten Love
by Fabulous-senpai
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have been dating for a year now. What happens when Lisanna comes back from the dead? Natsu falls for her leaving Lucy alone and she leaves the guild with Happy,Wendy, and Carla. Lucy finds out a shocking thing about her. Will Natsu come back for Lucy or not?
1. Chapter 1

Hi my name is Mariah this is my first ever Fanfic so please don't go to hard on me thanks and enjoy!

Forgotten love

chapter 1

Lucy POV

Its been a year since Natsu and I have started dating but everything has changed since Lisanna came back.

Flashback… Pantherlily came out and said " I found this girl in the bushes I will make her my prisoner." He pulled on a rope and a girl with blue eyes and short white hair came out the bush wailing since the rope was tugging on her skin. The girl hugged Natsu and then kissed him. Natsu just looked at her and kissed her back. This made my heart shatter at this image. End of flashback

Before we were sucked into Edolas I found out that I was pregnant. I also found a proposal ring in Natsu's pocket one night. I smiled at this. After both of them got up Nastu went up to me and told me this was Lisanna.I noticed that Natsu just talked to me like I was just a friend and he forgot everything that we had. After everything happened all of went home , I don't know why but Happy followed me home that night. That night I cried myself to sleep that night.

Happy POV

When I saw Lisanna and Natsu kissing I knew this wasn't the Natsu I knew.I also knew that Lisanna and Natsu never had that type of relationship. Natsu only loves Lushi. So that night I followed Lucy home that night to comfort Lucy. I stayed with her because I have no idea what was going on it Natsu's mind.

Lucy POV

This morning when I woke up I saw that there was something breathing under the covers. I hope it's Natsu! When I pull off the cover it was…..Happy.I decided to leave Fairy tail a couple of years. I woke up happy and told my plan. Happy said" Luchi you can't leave… If you're leaving then I am too." I stared at happy and said" Are you sure, Natsu needs you." " Natsu needs you too Lucy." yells Happy. I wrote letters to all my friends telling what was going on.I left them on the desk so the first person to find it will give it to everyone else. We got ready and ate breakfast and left with Happy back to the guild to tell master about our decision.

Sorry if this is really short but this is the first chapter! Stay Fabulous people.-MariahlovesFariyTail


	2. chapter 2

It's Mariah again hope you enjoy!

Forgotten love

Chapter two

Lucy's point of view

Happy and I made to the guild. No one noticed us. Everyone was cheering" Natsu and LIsanna make the cutest couple." Happy and I just ignored them and went to the office master stays in. The only people I noticed that weren't shouting the nali thing was Gajeel,Juvia,Wendy,Carla,Levy,Lily, and surprisingly the matchmaker Mira. We made to his office in time and started talking about our problem.

Wendy's P.O.V

Carla and I were eating some breakfast when I noticed the girl with white hair and blue eyes from yesterday. I noticed her and Natsu kiss, it was weird. From last time I remember Natsu and Lucy were dating. I even heard from Mira they were getting married. When Lucy told her that she told she was out for a hour. I also saw Lucy and Happy in the crowd,I followed them. " Wendy get back her right now, young lady!" yelled Carla. But I kept running after them until they went into the master's office. I waited outside until they came out.

Master's P.O.V

I was looking at my magazines of ladies, but before I can open the new one Happy and Lucy walked. I was still holding it in my hands. *Lucy and happy sweatdropped* I asked them " What do you want brats?" Lucy got serious I could tell by her face." Happy and me want to leave the guild."Lucy said. "WHY?!" I yelled. "Because…. a lot of reason" She tells me. I know it's because of Natsu and other too." But I thought you guys loved each other I even heard you two were getting married!" I said. "Well it wasn't official." said Lucy. "Ok I will let you go but will you come back?" I asked. " In four years time, if I don't come back in four years you could look for me,ok? "Ok,Give me your hand" Lucy handed her hand to me and with a spell I leard in case anyone wanted to leave. The guild mark came off and turned into golden dust and landed back into my hand. I did the same to Happy. Before they left I told them be safe my children.

Lucy P.O.V

Happy and me left the office and saw Wendy there and she said "If you're leaving then I'm leaving too"

* * *

**Sorta cliffhanger there. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay Fabulous!-MariahlovesFairyTail**

**Random question: What is your OTP?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Mariah here with the chapter 3. Enjoy!

* * *

Forgotten love

Chapter 3

Lucy P.O.V

WHAT? I yelled. " You have always inspired me to always do my best and help people even if they are the enemy." Wendy said. Wendy went inside and came back no guild mark. Carla came and looked at Wendy" Child what happened to your guild mark!?." " I took it off." " Why?" " Because I want to go with Lucy and Happy." Ok Well im going too if you are going." Carla said with a sigh. Carla went in and out. Ok I'm ready lets go she said.

Carla P.O.V

I can't believe Wendy wanted to go with lucy and this tom-cat. But if she is going I am too. We arrived at the train station and got four tickets. Lucy said we werent really going anywhere we will just wait till the train stops on its last stop. All of us fell asleep after 30 minutes of boarding the train. A couple of hours passed and we were asked to leave the train. We found out we were in a small village at the near the end of Fiore. We walked and stayed and a hotel for the night.

Natsu P.O.V

I haven't seen Lucy or Happy since Lisanna came back. I went to look at Lucy's house and found letters for Gajeel, Juvia,Levy,Mira,Gray,Erza,and me. I was going to pass all of them out first and read mine but I couldn't resist.

Dear Natsu, Happy and me have left and have probably a long way away now. I justed wanted to say I love you, not like namaka but more. But you don't remember what we had. I will be back four years time with something shocking to you. I'm not surprised if you don't accept it.

During I was reading this I felt an aching in my chest I have never felt it before. I thought to myself why would Lucy and Happy want to go away. I thought of what would Lucy would bring back, a new cat,a dragon, a new celestial spirit, another Loki! I cried and fell asleep on Lucy's bed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Stay Fabulous!-MariahlovesFariyTail

Random question: Who is your least favorite fairy tail character?


	4. Chapter 4

Mariah here with the forth chapter!Enjoy

**Forgotten love**

Chapter 4

Natsu P.O.V

I woke up on Lucy's bed remembering what happened last night. I got up and took the letters and headed to the guild. I could imagine Lucy yelling use the door. I walked to the guild what would Lucy bring back and why would it affect me. I made it to the guild and yelled" Lucy and Happy arent here with us anymore." saying this made tears in my eyes. Everyone looked at me in their minds going please dont be telling the truth because this isnt funny. "Who is Lucy?" everyone looked who it was it was Lisanna. I thought I told you I replied." Well anywho lets go find them." I yell. " youre not going anywhere brats." It was gramps. She told me at least four years time. " but thats so long tho." I reply. " Do you want to respect her wishes?" " I guess." " But if she comes back early lucky for Natsu."

Lucy's P.O.V

I woke in bed with a urge to throw up. So this is the life of pregnancy, I don't like so far. I woke everyone else and Wendy healed me. We checked out the hotel and just headed thurs the forest." Why we going into the forest?" Happy asks. "So no one will think to look here for us."I reply. After running after 10 minutes we found a empty green field with a lake. All of us laid down on the grass looking at the clouds in the sky. Then all of a sudden I felt a strong wind across my face. I looked up and saw a of got up to see that the dragon disappeared out of no where. We heard footsteps behind us, we look and see a lady. She has hair like juvia but a gold color. She looked as if she was in her early twenties. She has a golden dress on. "Hello I'm Celestia, are you Lucy Heartfilia,Happy,Carla, and Wendy Marvell." Yes I'm Lucy and what do you want?" I ask. She quickly bowed down. " You look exactly like you mother ." she says. I ask" How do you know my mother?" "Long story I'll tell you when we get there please just follow me." Ok all of say. " Not to be rude but how are we going to get there." Wendy asks." Oh right I forgot." celestia replied. " Stay back really quick okay." celestia says. All of a sudden she turned into a dragon."WHAT!" we all yell. " Yes I'm a dragon just come on and I'll tell what's going on okay?" She asks Okay we reply and get on her back and ride away.

* * *

Wow this was a shocking chapter. Hope you Fabulous!-MariahlovesFairyTail

Random question: How did you find out about Fairy Tail?


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Mariah here with chapter 5. Enjoy

Forgotten love

Chapter 5

Natsu P.O.V

I'm still on the topic of what Lucy said in the letter. Lisanna and brought me an ice cream and said" What are you thinking about my fire dragon?" "Just something Luce said." " What did she say"" When she comes back in four years she will have something that affects me. "Oh"

"Well keep thinking about it okay?"

Lisanna P.O.V

After I left Natsu I was thinking what was did the blonde mean. Wait they couldn't have that relationship could have at least my plan is working so far. I hope no one finds out about. hmmmm. I never got to meet this "Lucy". I mean I just see her as a replacement for me. Next you know it, Natsu and me will be married have a house have two to three kids. That would be the perfect life. But no of course I had to leave for a while and have a dumb weak blonde come and steal my Natsu. Hmph. If I ever meet her she be good as dead.

Lucy's P.O.V

Wendy,Happy,Carla, and me were riding on celestia.I know thats sounds weird but its true. After 10 minutes we landed on an island near the bay of the place we were said." Don't worry this has a force field only certain people can enter this place." What is this place?" " The island of the dragons" She replies. " Is Grandeeney here?" Wendy asked happily. "Yes"" Do I get to see her? "Yes!" "YEAH!" Celestia returned into human. "Follow me." After a few minutes there is a man that looks like Natsu exempt he has red hair and he is a bit older looking. "Hi celestia."says the man. " Igneel." Celestia replies " Thats Igneel?"I ask " Are you Lucy?" "Yes." " NIce to meet you, you will be training with me first." "WHAT?" we all yell. You haven't told them. "I forgot sorry hehe. Lucy I need to tell you something your mom never told you. Okay?" Said celestia " What I reply." Your Mother is the goddess of all Dragons."" Really?!" " She wanted you to live a normal life." Celestia saying as tears went down her face. " Why are you crying?" I ask her."After my mother and father died when I was young like five she took me in and its hard to say that she died." "Oh I'm sorry." " But now you will take her place Lucy, So thats why I took you here you need to know what true power you have okay."says Celestia "Yeah."I mumble to myself " You will first be training with Igneel."

* * *

That one was a shocking chapter. I hop you enjoyed. Stay Fabulous-MariahlovesFairyTail

Random Question: Do you hat Nali or think it's ok? Just to let you know I wish the ship could die. hehe


	6. Chapter 6

Hi it's Mariah sorry I haven't post in a while. Enjoy!

Forgotten love

Chapter 6

Time skip to next morning

Lucy P.O.V

I meet up with Igneel. He asked me" Do you know Natsu Dragneel?" "Yeah." Remembering when we first met. "Is he good?"" yes" "does he burn down a lot of things?" " Yeah!" "I told him not to do that."" You want me to tell you something?"" Tell me anything you want kiddo." " Your son going to be a father." Oh my gosh I'm going to be a grandpa, who is this lucky lady?" " Me surprisingly." " Then why didn't he follow you here." " He likes another girl." saying with tears in my eyes. "Why would he do that, he is so lucky to have someone as awesome as you, I'm going to kill him next time I see him." It's fine." Lets start training." "Okay."

Time skip to afternoon still Lucy P.O.V

"The fire is hot."I yell. " No one ever said it was cold." Igneel replied" You are supposed to be one with the fire before you use fire." " I think this is going to take a while." "Why?" " The baby might have the same power as Natsu since it's feeling the fire and probably getting used to it already." "How many months are you?" " "Five now" " Just four more months and the baby will be born." 'yeah its gone by fast." " You know this whole time you were in the fire." " WHAT?" I noticed I was in the fire feeling nothing." You have any names?" Yeah if it's a boy Luke, or Igneel, If its a girl Nashi or Layla. " Those are awesome name, but the most awesome one is Igneel." Both of us laugh.

Time skip to the evening Still Lucy P.O.V

"So what did you learn today?" asks Celestia." I learned to do fire dragon roar." I said. Cool. "Who will I train with next?" " You will be training with Grandeeney with the help of Wendy too." "Oh okay" After dinner I went to bed.

When I woke up I was in a battle field. I was severely injured. There was blood everywhere. Next to me was Wendy. She didn't look as bad as me. Then I felt a kiss on my head, it was Natsu. Then when our eyes met he kissed me on the I realized this wasn't real, this is when both had our first kiss.

I woke to find it morning. I was drenched in tears. I went to the restroom to wash up. In the kitchen there was Wendy, Celestia, and Igneel."Are you okay Lucy-sama?" asked Wendy."Fine.""Lets get training." "Are you sure?" asks Igneel." Yes" I reply"Lets go then." says Igneel

* * *

That to me was a good chapter. Stay Fabulous-MariahlovesFairyTail

Random question: What is your opinion on Stingxlucy? I think it shall die like Nali. hehe


	7. Chapter 7

Mariah here with chapter 7. Enjoy!

Forgotten love

Chapter 7

Four months time skip

Igneel P.O.V

It's been a couple months since Lucy and me been training and also close to her birth. I'm afraid since her baby might get in the way of her training with Grandeeney. well at least I might see my boy and my grandchild and best of all I will become a grandpa. "Lucy."I yell "What?" "I think you need some rest." "Why?" "Because you are close of giving birth and I dont want to hurt the baby or stress you out even more okay?""Fine."

Natsu's P.O.V

It has been four months since Lucy,Happy,Wendy, and Carla left. Just three more years and three more months until they come back. I miss them.

I went to bed at Lucy's house. Lisanna said she should come to her house since I was her girlfriend and gave her my first kiss. I said no and just left to Luce's. In the middle of night I could hear a baby's cry. I went to the middle of town to see if everything was ok. There I saw popsicle and Erza. Gray asks " Do you hear that baby's cry like we do?" "Yes." "It's sounds far away but loud enough for us to hear it." Then all of a sudden we hear Lucy's voice" God dangit Natsu. Why do you have to put me in this pain?" " What pain?" I think to myself."What did you do to Lucy?" Yells Erza."I don't know"I reply. "I going to take a magic powered car" yelled Erza. Not transportation I think to we got into the car we got there less than a must be really determined to find Lucy. We head toward the forest because thats where we hear the found ourselves in an empty grassland. Then a Dragon." My name is Celestia. I have no time to explain much but if you want to see Lucy get on my back."We all get on her. It was really strange to do I was sleeping, now I'm riding a dragon.

Lucy's P.O.V

After dinner I said goodnight to everyone and went to bed. In my dream I could see Natsu and Lisanna holding a baby with white highlights and light pink hair. "I'm sorry Luce I don't love you and I never did." Then I woke up to pain. I finally realize I'm having the baby. I yell for Happy to wake Wendy and the others" Aye sir." " Lucy-sama what's wrong?" " T-T-The baby its coming" I reply holding on to my stomach. " Om ok I don't how to handle this.I think you might have to give birth in your bed." Later Igneel,Celestia,Grandeeney ,and Metalicana came . Grandeeney came in and helped me calm down and help with the labor. A couple of minutes later a warm hand held my hand. I was too constrained to get this kid out than to know who is holding my hand. Finally after a few minutes passed by, the baby was finally out of my system and was a new baby girl. I looked up to find Natsu holding my hand and said " Hang in there Luce." Then the baby was givin to me. She had Natsu nose, my lips and maybe she will have my eyes. She was sound asleep like Natsu is once he lays down on a bed. " Hey Luce who is the dad?" " I know you won't believe me but Natsu Dragoneel you are her dad." " But Lucy we were never that close." I couldn't take I kissed him. He who the heck would do that! Everyone came and took turns holding the baby. Gray looked at her weirdly." Hi I'm your uncle gray." Then the first time she opened her eyes. Her eyes were like mine, a chocolate brown . "She reminds me of Natsu." She was passed to Erza. I never seen Erza like this she was making weird noises at the baby to make her laugh. " I'm your auntie Erza little one." She was passed to Igneel " Hi I'm your grandpa, we are going to have so much fun together." Then she was passed to everyone else and then came back to me. Then Natsu woke up screaming." Lucy where are you I didnt mean to kiss Lisanna. I still love you and I sorta already knew that we were having a baby."" Wait where are we?"" I know you guys." *Pointing at gray,erza,wendy,happy, and carla.*" But who are you?" * pointing at igneel, Grandeeney ,Metalicana, and Celestia* Then he looked at me and saw the baby. "You had her already I thought you had to be nine months pregnant to give birth." " Yeah I did wait nine months ." Wait where are we?" " I will protect you Luce and my child." He yells putting his arms out as long as he could put them. " Um I think I need to explain some things." I say.

* * *

Ok so I know it says Lisanna and Natsu had their first kiss together. But then you remember I said Natsu and Lucy had their first kiss. You will understand what I mean in the next chapter. Thanks.

Random question: Do you like pie?


	8. Chapter 8

I'm so sorry I took forever to post a new chapter. But other than that enjoy!

Forgotten love

Chapter 8

Lisanna P.O.V

I was having a dream of Natsu and me growing old together and being grandparents. Then all of a sudden I feel a pain in my chest.I wake up to look at the ceiling. The potion has stopped."DAMN IT!" I yell. He said it would stop if he kissed his true that means if I didn't kiss him out of his spell. Who did? It can't be that stupid just can't.

Flashback

"Lisanna are you ok?" asked edo-Natsu "Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking about something." I reply " L-Like what?" asked edo-Natsu "You ask a lot of questions Natsu."I tell him "I'M SORRY" He yells.* starts crying* "Want me to tell you?" *stiff*" If it's okay with you."he replies " Ok, I love Natsu" I say smiling. " Umm Lisanna I don't know if I think of you like that."he says. " Not you Natsu, another Natsu, in earth-land." I tell him "Earth-land?" He asks in a questioned voice. " It's where I came from." "Oh right I remember you told you want me to give you something?" asks edo-natsu " Like what?" i ask wanting to know. " A love potion, it helps you get the person you love."he says " How does it work?" " You put it on your lips and then you kiss them." saying that as he passed what looked like a regular lip balm container " The only way for him to not be under the potion any more that he kissed his true love, you also know because you have a pain in your heart." "Ok, thanks." "Also the person they are in love with will forget about all the relationship he had with his true like you can tell him you had his first kiss, or you were getting married or something like that." he says

End of flashback

I knew I shouldn't have let him go to Lucy's house. But how could he have found her if she left mysteriously? Well time for plan B. I never thought I would have used it. But I need Natsu to live. He is my one and only mate for life. Time to get up and start plan B. Now this is going to be hard. I run to my desk to figure out how to do this.

Lucy P.O.V

" I think I have some explaining to do." I say " What?" asks Natsu. "I will take from here." says Igneel " Who are you and what did you do to my Luce?"Natsu asks with his fist on fire " Come outside with me." Igneel says" NO, I not leaving Lucy, Fire dragon iron fist." Natsu punched Igneel. There wasn't even a scratch on Igneel. " Thats all you do, even after all the training I gave you. Wow, you are a failure my son."Igneel tells him crying a little in the inside. " I don't even know you and don't call me your son, only Igneel can call me that."yellls Natsu "Come outside with me if you really want to know who I am."says Igneel heading towards the door. " Okay fine." I started to come out of my bed. " No Luce you need your rest." " It's fine." " Okay." We walk thru the hallway while I hold Nashi, she keeps staring at me and trying to grab my hair. We go outside. " Stay here." Igneel says He walks a few steps then he transforms back into a dragon. I see Natsu face turn into tears as he runs over to Igneel. He hugs his leg" So this is where you have been this whole time." " Yes my now you have your own family to protect now, don't worry that much about me I will always be on this island."Igneel syas pointing at me and Nashi. Natsu walked over to me" Can I hold her?" he asks" Yeah." He holds Nashi in his arms and she is is staring at his hair and trying to pull his hair like with me." She has my hair and her mom's beatiful eyes." He says walk back to the room while natsu is still looking at his daughter as she still tries to pull his hair. Finally, Nashi and Natsu get tired and fall asleep as they get on my bed."Goodnight." I whisper both giving them goodnight kisses and getting into bed and fall asleep.

* * *

Well that was a long chapter to write. Hope you enjoyd. Stay Fabulous-MariahlovesfairyTail

Random question: Who is your favorite exceed?

I love all of them. Even Carla!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi it's Fablous-senpai with chapter 9

Forgotten love

Chapter 9

3 years later

Lucy P.O.V

I finally learned all of the dragon slayer magic. Celestial,fire,iron,and sky dragon slayer is what I learned. Of course like what I predicted, Nashi is a fire dragon slayer like her dad. Igneel only taught her to eat fire and to get used to the hotness of the fire. Natsu said that maybe we might come back for Nashi's training. Natsu and I got married when we were at the island. Also I'm so glad what happened her first word was mama but then a day later she said dada. Why did it take her so long to learn mama but just learn dada in one day it just took her one day. I just gets me so mad. Natsu and I decided to finally go back to Fairy tail. We said our goodbyes and left. When we went on the train Nashi and Natsu were in the same sucationation of having motion sickness. But I gave them the troia and they got better. Nashi is a lot like her dad. She has his pink hair, loves to run,eat spicy food, and loves to burn everything. When we got to Fairy Tail " Is that where the rest of my family is?" "Yes, thats where everyone is but first mommy and daddy have to go buy our house back and then we have to buy furniture and stuff like that ok." I say "Ok!"She yells " We go back to Natsu's house since my little house won't be that big for all of us. We actually make it a two story house with the help of all of my celestial spirits. We end up making a four bedroom house with five restrooms. Then we went to go shop for mattress and couches. Nashi,Natsu, and me watched a little movie. After the movie I find little Nashi asleep in her dad's arms. He takes her to bed. We get into our bed and fall asleep. During the night I felt myself getting pulled into a hug. " Don't ever leave me again, ok?" ' I'm not going anywhere."

time skip to morning

Nashi P.O.V

I wake in the morning in my new bed. I go to my parent's room and see them sleeping in their bed. "Mommy, Daddy lets go to Fairy Tail so I can see the rest of my family!" I yell."Ok,ok were getting up." my mommy says " Before we go, lets make pancakes." " Luce, I want waffles." " Pancakes,Waffles,Pancakes, no Waffles, PANCAKES, WE ARE HAVING WAFFLES." I will make both ,ok?" yells my mom "YEAH!" Both me and my daddy yell. After we shoved our faces with food we all got dressed. I choose my black shorts with a white top with sparkles shape like a heart with black sandals. My mommy wears a blue t shirt with blue shorts and black sandals as well. My daddy wears the same thing as usual a vest and his long pants with his black sandals. we head to the place called a guild. My daddy kicks open the door so I think everyone can get his attention. Everyone looks and their eyes began to water " Lucy, Natsu you're home now." I see only people I know is Happy, cousin Wendy,Carla,uncle Gray, and aunt Erza " "Flame brain looks like you finally came back, Nashi has gotten bigger too." uncle gray says to my dad. " Who is this?" asked a little man. " Oh, this is Nashi she is my daughter." said my mom " Wow Lucy, she really pretty like you and she looks alot like Natsu." said the short man. He looked at me" Hi Im the master of Fairy Tail, you can call me gramps." "LU-CHAN! I never got to tell but after you left I found out I was pregnant." " Really!" "Yeah he is three years old." But he is probably in the guild somewhere." I see a girl with short blue hair run up to my mom and hug her and behind her was a tall dude with a lot of piercings on his face. " So ash for brains actually had a kid before me. Thats weird that he" " SHUT UP!. Not in front of her gosh." yelled my dad " You wanna go. Yeah sure." My dad and the man started head butting then starting brawling. " Want me to tell you who everyone is?" asked my mom. " Yeah." " The one with piercings is uncle Gajeel, the one with short blue hair is aunt Levy, the one with the curly blue hair is Juvia you could ask her to call her aunt I tell who everyone one is later." " Ok mommy." Across the room I see a girl with short white hair looking at me then look away. Then I saw her walk to the back the guild. I met MIrajane who kept pinching my cheeks and saying the nalu has happened. I met Juvia she asked me" So love rival isn't love rival anymore because she had you with Natsu?" " I don't know but can I call you aunt Juvia?" " Juvia thinks so." " Ok." At the end of the day me,my mommy, and daddy walked home. My mom told me a story about a dragon and a princess falling in love. " But mommy it doesn't work that way." "Sometimes it does, goodnight my little dragon." " Goodnight mommy."

I woke up in a chair to see my mom and dad in a cage and a the girl with short white hair with a gun against my head.

Natsu P.O.V

I woke up in a cage I look around to see Lucy in another cage still sleeping. " Lucy get up, where are we?!" Lucy got up " Natsu I'm scared where's Nashi?" says Lucy"She not here with me Don't worry Luce I will get us out of here, Fire dragon iron fist." I punched the cage then I got shocked with electricity. " It looks like you two are finally up." says a voice I have heard many times. Lisanna. Lucy and I look to see Nashi chained up to a chair with Lisanna putting a gun against her head. " Whats the meaning of this Lisanna?!" I yell "Revenge." she says with a smile. " I have five choices for you two can go, but I shoot the girl Two None of you guys get hurt and Natsu is my boyfriend and Nashi is my daughter Three none of you get hurt and Natsu is my boyfriend but Nashi can stay with Lucy out of Magnolia Four none of you get hurt but Nashi is mine and I will let you out but I have a thirty minutes to run, Five I will shoot you or Lucy but Nashi goes back alive." Lisanna says "We choose four."Lucy yells " Luce but."I say starting to tear up. " If she keeps her safe thats all that matters." She says with tears going down her face." Ok fine."I tell her. " Bye." Lisanna goes running with Nashi. "MMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYY,DDDDDAAAAAADDDDDDDYYYYYY." yells Nashi. Luce starts crying and I cry too. " I hope she never forgets us." Lucy says. Thirty minutes later, the cage doors open Lucy and I run to the guild. "Everyone Lisanna took Nashi, help us find our daughter, please." we are in tears again " Of course we can help you guys flame brain,Nashi is a part of our family too." said Gray" Ok, who is in bringing back Nashi."I yell " All of us." yells the whole guild. After a whole week we still couldn't find them. " Nastu we need to give up." says Lucy. " WHAT, don't you want her safe at home?" " Well, Lisanna said she wouldn't hurt her, maybe out of the blue she will bring Nashi back." " But she won't remember us I was separated with my real parents when I was 3 and thats all I remember of them, then Igneel took me in."I told Luce "Well we would just have to make her remember us."she says " Guys the find is Off."I yell One night I thought I could smell Nashi near but then her scent disappeared.

UNKNOWN LOCATION

Lisanna P.O.V

Plan b is going fine.I knew from all the choices they would choose 4. But it comes with a twist. " I want my mommy and my daddy." Nashi yells. Lets do this thing. I say in my mind. " What are you talking about I'm right here." " You are not my mommy." " Yes I am, it just that you were taken away from me long ago, three years ago on June 7. That "mother" of yours took you away from me." " Really." But your dad is real dad, before she came, we were a couple and we were going to get married until he met Lucy the one who stole you away." " But that means they have been lying to me." " If you want we could have revenge if you like on your "mother" and your father. " But I agree I don't want anyone hurting my family." " Lets start training."

One year later

Lucy P.O.V

It's been a year since Nashi was kidnapped. But it so happens that I found out I'm 5 months pregnant. Yeah more crying, changing, more food to make and uhh. So much work. So Nashi and the newborn will have four year difference. So when Nashi is 10 the baby will be 6. Nashi would have been 4 by now but her birthday is in June and its April right so the baby will be due around August. Now that Natsu knows, he watches me do everything, and makes sure I eat the right things and stuff like that. I'm still going to stick with the names that I made up when I had Nashi. I hope I have a boy this time because I want to know the difference of having a boy and girl and Natsu the only boy in the house. I hope Lisanna might bring back Nashi so she could see the baby. Where could she be?

UNKNOWN LOCATION

Lisanna P.O.V

Nashi has improved her a lot in her training. She already knows all of the fire dragon slayer moves. Now I'm teaching her how to punch and kick. She surprising remembers nothing of Lucy and Natsu now. I can't to see their faces to see their innocence little baby turn on them. I think when Nashi is 10 or 11 she will be ready for plan B.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter Stay Fabulous- Fabulous-senpai

Random question: What is your favorite episode of fairy tail?

Mine has to be changeling when everyone switchs their bodies. I guess you can say.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi Fabulous-senpai here with a chapter 10! Enjoy

Forgotten love

Chapter 10

Time skip 4 months

Lucy P.O.V

I was dreaming to see Nashi then she hugged me and then she punched me in the stomach and I see Nastu in the background running towards Nashi and trying to hold her back. I wake up breathing fast. Oh god not again. "Natsu the baby it's coming!" " Ok I will call an ambulance." He calls and about five minutes later they come they take me to the hospital I feel the same warm hand hold my hand while I give birth to a second baby. " Lucy Dragneel, you ended up having twins." says the doctor. "WHAT?" " You want to see them right now are have a break." asks the doctor. " I want to see them now." I was passed two blonde babies.

Natsu held the boy and I held the girl. " Natsu you could name the boy." " I want to name him something close to your name Luce since Nashi is close to my name." "Ok." " I will name him… Luke." " Thats a cute name I will name her Layla." Luke and Layla had Natsu's eyes but they had my hair. I couldn't tell what magic they were going to use like with Nashi.

Lucy P.O.V

Today was the first day that Luke and Layla came and Layla sleep A LOT. So natsu is bored all the time. Once they start crawling Nastu will be entertained. But now they just sleep. Levy,Erza,Gray,Gajeel,and Mirajane came as well. Mirajane asked if maybe they could teach them take over. Gray said he could train one of them. Erza said she would be glad if one of them can be her students. But I think their powers might come naturally. Natsu also makes weird noises at them to make them laugh.

Lisanna P.O.V

Nahsi says that she is ready but I told her until she needs to be ten. She says that she can't wait to see the pain on their faces.I always tell her this is for revenge. One day when Lucy tells her she is her daughter she won't believe .I love revenge. " Ok Nashi, dinner is ready." "Ok,mom I'm coming." "Mom, I was wondering,what does my dad look like?" " Oh your dad he had your hair and he was a fire dragon was trained by your grampa,Igneel." I answer her question. "Mom who would want to leave you are the most awesome person I met Lucy I will kill her." Nashi says. "Are you sure you want to kill her?" "Yes of course." "Ok I made some chicken and mashed potato. Eat it up." "Thanks mom."After eating she went to bed and started to plan the plan. I hope it Lucy Heartfilia this what you get when you mess with me and Natsu.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi it's me Fabulous-senapi with chapter 11. Sorry it took so long to update! A lot of things going on. Enjoy!

Forgotten love

Chapter 11

6 year time skip

Lucy P.O.V

It's been exactly seven years since Nashi got kidnapped. She is now 10 years old. I hoped maybe Lisanna would bring her back by 5 or and Layla became celestial dragon slayers. Every summer we go back to the island and train. Luke and Layla love going and Layla are celestial mages as well but they don't use it. They just have their own Plue's Layla named hers lily and Luke's is named his Kasai. Natsu is learning more of fire dragon secret art from Igneel. I'm doing more of my training with Wendy. Romeo and her became a thing. Wendy is already 24. Wendy just had her first babay. His name is Rowen. He has wendy's hair. He has sky dragon slayer like Wendy too. I feel old. Natsu and I already 29. I remember when I first met Wendy,A tiny little girl. The mention of babies. I had my LAST one. His name is Igneel. I had him three years ago. He is so cute he exactly like Natsu. He only likes me. He is a major mama's boy. I starting to write more on my book. Levy keeps telling me,she will be the first one to read it even though Gray has read it.I wonder where Nashi ,Wendy,Gajeel, and I can't smell her scent anymore. It's like she disappeared for I know she is still alive I just know it.

Nashi P.O.V.

Its been seven years since I been returned to my mom.I don't really remember who I was with mom always reminds me that that I maybe this the year that we attack. I cant wait to see their deserve to die to what they did to my mom. I want a baby brother because I want some company here. But I would want a brother from the same dad. I would want to go outside. My mom never lets me outside. She says that a thing called fairy tail trying to take me away again. I heard that Fairy tail is a magic night sometimes I sneak out of the house.

Time skip next morning

Nashi P.O.V

i woke up to my mom shaking me. "Nashi get up." she says."What do you want woman?" i ask "Don't you talk to your mother like that!" she yells. "Sorry but it's 4:30 in the morning what do you want from me?" I ask "Today is the day." She says with a evil grin "Are you serious?" I ask "Yes we have to go because there is a train that is going on at 5:00 so we have to get going." 'Ok I'm going." We just eat some toast and were off. This is my first time out my house in years. The last time I snuck out is when I was 8 years old. We make to the train. "Ma'am please come this way.' a man says in a suit. He must be a conductor of the train. We get on. My mom and I sit down. The coaches we are sitting on are a red velvet and has a gold lining on the edges. I ask my mom what town we are in "We are in oak town( wiki/Oak_Town.) It just going to take like an hour to get there. When we start moving my stomach all of a sudden feels like it's been on a rollercoaster. "M-m-m-mooommm help me I feel sick all of a sudden." "its ok your father had motion sickness your a dragon slayer as well." my mom says "C-curse him."

Time skip an hour

Nashi P.O.V

we reached Magnolia in a hour. My stomach hurts so much. We got off and stayed at a hotel called the wood lodge. We reached the hotel. My mom said it was twenty minutes from Fairy tail. Fairy tail why does that name sound so familiar. But thats where I was hurt. Where I couldn't see my mom. Where I was separated from her. I can't let that happen again. Natsu Dragneel my so called father left for the girl who uses her body Lucy Heartfilia. I will have my revenge. I hope I could show them the pain I have gone through. "So mom what's the plan for this?" "It's all on you. This is your revenge it's your own plan." she replies. "I'm all fired up." I tell my mom that I'm going to got to Fairy Tail." I tell her I'm coming as well." my mom says "Okay lets go. I'm ready for this.

Lucy P.O.V

I woke up to see everyone in my and Natsu's bed. Natsu,Luke,Layla,Igneel and even Happy. My family. Too bad someone was missing. "Good morning minna." I yell. "Mom I don't want to get up."says Luke."Yeah Luce lets stay in bed." says Natsu. "Aye sir." yells Happy. Layla and Igneel is too fast asleep to hear their cries. "Come I will make bacon,eggs, and pancakes." I tell them. "Deal." Everyone stands up and goes to the kitchen. I laugh to myself. "Happy I will give you a fish." "Thank you so much Lushii.' Yells Happy hugging me. I go to the kitchen I make everyone make breakfast with everyones help. "Thank was good lets go to the guild." yells Natsu. "Mom can we finally be apart of Fairy tail?" asks Luke while I'm feeding Igneel.." What are you talking about the moment you were born you were Fairy tail wizards."says Natsu. "Yeah I know that but Luke means can we get our guild marks." says Layla. "Ohhh of course why haven't you got it sooner." I tell them. We get up and walk to the guild. Luke and Layla are talking about where they are going to put their guild marks.

We get the guild and Luke and Layla run up to Mira. "Aunt Mira can you put our guild marks for us." they both says with pleading eyes. "Of course now where do you want it and what color. "I want to put mine in pink on right shoulder." says Layla. "Ok here you go."Mom look it's there." says Layla" I want mine red on my left shoulder. says Luke. mira puts it on him and he gets all crazy. "Metalicana where are you come fight me." Gajeel and Levy oldest son is the same age as Nashi. "What do you want starbright?" says Metalicana." Where is your brother gale I will fight him then I will fight you." says my little Luke. "I don't know find yourself." says Metalicana

Luke P.O.V

I looking for Gale that's the only kid I want to fight. He looks a lot like his mom. He has his mom's blue hair and shortness. He loves to read books as well. "Gale come fight me!" I yell. The only reason I want to fight him because he has the same power as his dad, iron dragon slayer magic. He has his fairy tail guild mark is on his ankle in black. I vowed that I would fight him the day I join Fairy tail. I find him in the corner next to his dad reading a book."Gale someone is looking for you." says Gajeel. Gale looks up to see me. "Gale fight me!" I yell "Not right now I have one hundred and eleven pages until I finish this book." he says. "Come on Gale show him how awesome Iron dragon slaying magic could be." his dad says. "Fine." says Gale. "I can't wait…." I say before I get attacked by Gale. "Iron dragon roar." he yells. I get knocked out. "Now back to my reading." he says going back to his seat.

Layla P.O.V

After my brother went somewhere. I went to see Juliet gajeel and levy only has dark black hair but kind eyes. She is eight years old when I'm six. " Hi juliet what are you doing?" I ask her. "Nothing just talking to mystogan." says Juilet I see Mystogan he is Erza's and Jellal's son." He has red hair he is eight years old too. "Mystogan have you seen your sister?" "No she is somewhere near here I know that. Maybe she is eating strawberry cake." he says. I go to bar counter to see Emily there." Hi Emily I'm a part of fairy tail now." I show her my guildmark. "Cool!" Emily is jellal's and Erza's only daughter. She has red hair but has a design like Jellal's but is learning Ice-make from Gray. She really likes ice too. "So Emily learn anything new. "No not yet but I do now how to make one sword." she shows me saying Ice make sword. After she says it she in her tank top and undies."Why does this always happen." she says finding her clothes like Gray.I laugh then the guild doors open with a loud kick. I thought it was going to be my dad. But I see a girl with pink hair and brown eyes and a woman behind her with white hair and blue are these? I feel like I know them. "Nashi you are back." I see my mom with tears going down her face. She goes up to the girl. Then the girl punches my mom in the stomach."Hey don't you do that to my mom, who do you think you are?" I see my brother yelling. Igneel starts crying walking on his chubby legs to mom. "Celestial Dragon iron fist." I hear him yell. She has one scratch but thats it."So this is the woman that stole my dad very interesting." says the girl. "Get away from her." Everyone turns around to see my dad on fire. I have never seen him like this. "Wait….. you are….." my dad says. Then he goes on his knees. "You are Nashi my first daughter. Why would you do that to your own mother?" he says

Nashi P.O.V

"So you recognized me you old fool." I tell him. "Why would you do that to your own mother?" "What do you mean? My mother is over there doing fine. You are my father the one who fell for the dumb blonde." I feel myself get smacked."How could you don't recognize any of us do you?" he asks "NO I just know that you are my dad and you left my mom for a weak." I says. "LISANNA HOW COULD YOU DO THIS HOW COULD YOU TELL HER THAT." I see the man yell. "Well it was your choice." my mom says."Your mother is the most powerful mage in Fiore she is queen of dragons." He tells me. "Mom you are?" I look at her. "No not her." he yells "Fire dragon iron fist." I hear him yell I just in front of my mom. I junp in front my mom to eat the flames, "So you learned all of the dragon slayer things with out your old man." says the man. "Well you don't know the real story kid. Trust me if you did then you wouldn't do this." I hear him say. "Shut up. "I yell I hear this behind me." Celestial dragon twin roar." I turn to see two little kids do a usain rage with each others magic. I scream. My body is in pain it feels like thousands of needles going in my body.'That was awesome." says a girl and people took me into the infirmity with Lucy. They place us on our own beds. During the middle of the night I wake up to see the woman Lucy. She wakes up right on que. "Umm hi Nashi I'm Lucy." She says taking out a hand. I shake it. "How do you know my name?" I ask her. "There are a lot things you don't know." she tells me. "Like what?" I ask her "Just like Natsu wants to know everything, If I tell you, you won't believe me."I hear her whisper "Tell me woman!" I yell. "Ok I will tell you." "There was a time where Natsu and I were dating. We loved each other. But one day Lisanna just kissed him and took him away. I left fairy tail with Happy,Wendy, and Carla.I didn't want to feel pain. When I left I found out that I was carrying a baby. We left to train as well. We were in an empty field of grass when I saw a dragon. A golden dragon named celestia. She took me to the island of the dragons and I soon found out I was queen of dragons.I trained with everyone and became I gave birth to a beautiful baby girl named Nashi Dragneel. When she was born ,Natsu Dragneel,her dad came straight to my side. He swore to protect us, his family. One day we came back from the island and came back to fairy tail. Nashi was so excited. After that day. We were kidnapped. The woman that kidnapped us, Lisanna Strauss, gave us options. We took an option where our three year old daughter could be safe. But that was leaving with her with Lisanna. It been seven years since I have seen her last. In those years I gave birth to twins. Luke and Layla. Now six years old,celestial dragon slayers. Celestial dragons slayers are the rarest of all of the dragon slayers.I just gave birth to Igneel Dragneel. He is three years old right now. He is basically a twin of his there that was my story." Lucy tells me. I can't believe any of it."S-s-s-oooo you are my mom?" I ask her. "If you want to say that then yes I'm your mom." She tells me "So Lisanna has lying to me this whole time?" I ask her shaking. "Yes but you can stay with her, if it makes you feel safe but for me I want you to stay home." she says with tears coming down her face. "I see you guys are awake." I hear someone turn to see my dad,Natsu. He had I think Luke and Layla and I'm guessing Igneel. "Mommmmy!" says the little boy crying as he runs up to the bed. He tries to climb it but keeps falling. Everyone laughs. "It not funny I want Mommmmmmmmmmmyyyyy." he says crying even more. "Ok here we go." says my dad as he picks him up and places him on the bed."Mooommmmyyy I missed you." he says clinging into her chest. "He has always been a mommy's boy. Are you mommy's boy?" say mom. "Yes, you left me alone with him." he says pointing at dad."Hey why would you say that about me like that I'm your own dad." He yells. Everyone is laughing."So this is your older sister Nashi she is ten years old." my dad says he says as he points at me. "hi my name is Layla and I'm six." says a girl with two blonde ponytails. "Hi my name is Luke and I'm six too." says a spiky blonde haired boy."Well It's nice to meet you I will be living with you from now on." I tell them. I feel myself getting pulled into a hug and feel wet tears. " Welcome Home Nashi.' say my dad.

* * *

That was a long chapter. Hopefully that made up for the time I didn't update. Hop you enjoyed. Stay fabulous- Fablous-senpai

Random question: Can I have a hug? PLEASE


	12. Chapter 12

Hi Fabulous-senpai here. Enjoy.

Nashi P.O.V

I wake up in a new room. I have no idea where I am at. The room is painted pink and there is a lot of stuffed animals. There was one that was a blue cat with wings. The room looks like it was made for a little girl. I hear a knock at the door of right of the room.'Come in." I tell the ends up being Natsu or my dad. "God morning Nashi."he tells me. "Umm not to be rude but where I am I?" I ask. "Oh you are in your old room." says Natsu. "Oh and one more question." I tell him. "Yes Nashi?"he asks. "WHY ARE YOU IN YOUR BOXERS AND NO SHIRT?" I yell covering my eyes. '"Oh this just how I sleep, anyway get ready and get to the table to you could do it my way where you just eat then get ready." My dad tells me. Then he leaves the room and goes to the table I think. I look inside my closet. I put on a black and red plaid shirt and black shorts.

I got lost. I have no idea where I house is pretty big. I walk into a room that has a bunk bed and the room is painted with dragons and the weird design I saw at the guild, Fairy Tail.I walk into another room it is painted a light blue with clouds with **_dragons_** again. This family is obsessed with dragons, even the last name **Dragneel. **Then I walk into a room that is painted a dark blue. All it has is laptops and tvs. This is like a gaming room or something. Then I walk to the next room where it is painted a light yellow and there is picture of everyone. Natsu,Lucy,Layla,Luke, and Igneel. They look like they are at a fair something like that. Then there is another picture of my mom and dad. They look young like in their teens. Jeez .Then in the middle of the room is the biggest bed I have ever seen. This most be my mom and dad's room.I walk downstaris and see a door. I open and it is the dinning it!

I walk to the table to see everyone not ready! The only people ready is me,Lucy my mom, and my little brother Igneel. 'Oh Nashi thank Mavis you got dressed no one in this family exempt you and me have no manners." says Lucy." Hi Nashi-nii-cahn" says Layla and Luke. "Hey Nashi sit over here.' says my dad patting a seat next to him. I sit down and then my dad asks me "What do you want to eat?" my dad asks."Um I will have some pancakes." I tell him. He hands me a plate of pancakes that were on the table. 'Here you go Nashi!" he says with a smile. So this is the life of my family.** My Family. **I finally have a dad. **My dad. **ALso I have a real mom. **My mom**.I also have a sister and brothers. I feel tears going down my face. "mommy...dadddy." I whisper while crying. Then I feel arms go over me. "Don't worry Nashi I am here you don't have to worry I am here now." whispers my rocks me back and forth. "I won't let anything happen to you ever again. I will protect you and our family."he says in my ear.

time skip one hour

Natsu P.O.V

We walk to the guild and I want to take a time we took a job was about a week ago (XD) The job was about us having to find these people that kidnapped these kids. We found them actually right next to the sabertooth guild.A little weird if you ask me. ALso I only broke one building that time. I am so proud of myself.

Hey Luce want to go on a job with the whole family since we are back together? "I ask Luce. "Umm I guess but ask Nashi and see if she is find with it." Luce tells me. "Okay." I say.I walk over to Nashi. "Hey Nash!" I tell her. 'Nash?"she asks me. "What it is a nickname. So any way do you want to go on a job with me and the rest of the family?"I ask her. "I guess." she tells me. "Good come lets go to the request board." I say taking her hand and going over to the request board. "Umm lets see here." I tell Nashi. "OH this looks like a good one." I say taking down a job request.

"Okay what does it say." says Luce. 'Umm it says to defeat some monsters in a first next to the fairy tail guild actually. The reward is 18,000." I tell everyone.'that sound a little bit too hard." says Luce. 'What are you taking about the Dragneel family can handle anything." I Yell putting my fist up. "I guess but we leave tomorrow."says Luce "YES " I yell

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Stay fabulous- Fabulous-senpai


	13. Chapter 13

Here you guys go chapter 13

Chapter 13

next day

Natsu P.O.V

"Good morning rise and shine get up we got a big day ahead of us." I yell throughout the house."Daddy stop." says a little voice. "Come on is our first job as a family together!" I tell her. " Fine I going to get up but I am going to the kitchen." says Layla. "Nashi get up!" I tell her. "no." says Nashi. "Nashi come on!"

I say shaking her. "Natsu stop!" sasy Nashi. "Hey don't call me 'Natsu' I am your dad." I tell her. 'BUt does it matter? NO it doesn't." says Nashi going back to sleep. 'Come on lets go on our job!" I yell. "Uh Nastu leave Nashi alone."says Lucy from the doorway. "But we need to go!" I tell her. Lucy comes up to me and pecks me on the cheek "I will take care of this,ok go wake up the other kids." says Lucy. "Fine Luce." I say as a I walk out of the room.I wake up Igneel and luke up. "Come on guys let eat breakfast." I tell them. "Fine!" yell Luke getting out of bed.

I get Igneel out of his bed and carry him into the kitchen. 'Igneel get up!" I tell gets up and yells 'MAMA!" He starts to cry. "I don't get it, you are named after my dad and I loved him but you were named after my dad and you don't love me what's up with that?" I ask him. I put him on the ground and he walks away. "Luce!" I yell. "What"? she yells back 'Come over here I have to talk about something!" I yell back 'Ok!" Lucy yells back going down the stairs with Nashi. "Yes Natsu what is it?" asks Lucy walking over to Nastu. "I notice that all of our kids use magic why not Igneel?" I ask. "

Nastu other people's magic take time." says Lucy "But Lalya and Luke started at 3 years the way Igneel is three!" I tell luce. "Well we could start training him. " says Lucy. "Thats a good idea." I say walking back into the the kids is sitting at the table eating cereal. I get a bowl and spoon and get myself some cereal. "Here guys are some fresh fruit." says Lucy putting a bowl of fresh fruit on the table. "Thanks mom!" says the twins. " you are welcome." says Lucy sitting down for breakfast.

Time skip to the train station

Lucy P.O.V

"What are you guys doing here?" Natsu yells pointing at Gray,Erza,Happy,Wendy, Panther lily and Carla. "Well i wanted to see to kids on their first job!You don't mind if we come?" says Erza. "Of course you can come with us Nastu just a little mad he wanted this to be a family quest but you guys are family." I tell Erza "Good lets get on the train." says Wendy. We all get on the train, a party of 12. This is job is going to be easy! Nastu and Nashi start to feel sick and both of their heads fell onto my lap. "Oh Nashi I never knew you took your father's motion sickness." I say laughing a little.

"It is not funny." says Natsu in a sick tone of voice. My other kids didn't get the sickness. We rode for five minutes because the job was close to the guild but the people who requested the job said to meet at the train station. All of us got off the train and got off. There was an old lady that was walking around looking for someone. 'Excuse me are you apart of fairy tail?

" asks the old lady 'Yes me and my whole team of twelve." I tell her. "Okay follow me we have to go to the mayor's office." says The lady. "Come on you guys this lady is going to take us to our client." I yell. Everyone pays attention and starts following the lady to the office. The mayors office wasn't the greatest thing you have ever seen.

"Well you can talk to the mayor now. says the lady. We open a door that had the gold letters Mayor Alpha. "Hello we are the fairy tail team that took the job for getting rid of some monsters."I tell the man. The mayor has orange hair and beard. He is very short maybe like 4 feet. "Oh I was waiting for you." says the mayor. "So when did the monsters attack?" I asked. "Oh they haven't attacked yet but they keep getting closer to my town." says The mayor "I care for my people and my family lives here too." says the mayor. "Okay we will destroy them." I tell the mayor giving him a thumbs up. "Oh thank you!" says the mayor. "Okay guys lets move out!" I say getting out of the office.

Natsu P.O.V

"Okay we have to split into four groups. So everyone get in groups of 3." says Lucy. I get with lucy and Igneel. Gray and Erza and Nashi team up. Wendy and the twins teamed up. And the exceeds teamed up. "Looks like team Exceed again." sasy Happy. "Okay my team will take north. Erza your team shall go east. Exceeds go south, If you spot one of the monsters use the walkie talkies I passed out. Wendy your team will go west." Lucy tell everyone. "

Okay." says Erza. " i guess at 5:00 we will meet at the train station." I tell everyone. "Okay let's go." yells Gray. Each teams runs to where they are going. "Com on Luce lets go!" I say taking her hand and running. "Natsu hold on I am holding Ignel." yells Lucy. "Can he run yet?" A ask."No but he can walk." says Lucy. "Okay what if I carry him and we run." I said telling Lucy. "Welll ehh he won't go with you." says Lucy. "That's true. I Guess we have to walk." I tell her sighing at the end of my sentence.

Wendy P.O.V

My team and I run went and stop before we enter this forest that was here. I felt like it was outa place. 'Ok we are going to stick together!" I tell the kids. "Okay auntie Wendy." says Layla. Layla is such a great kid but Luke on the other hand ehh.

We walk through the forest and spot something 'Okay you guys be quiet I think I spotted something." I tell the twins. I look back it is gone! I feel something jab me. "Kya!" I yell. I look behind me to see Luke he 'tased' me. "Ow what was that for?" I ask. "It was the perfect moment to do it!" says Luke giggling. "Any who lets keep going." I tell the kids and we walk further into the forest.

Erza P.O.V

.Nashi and Gray and I ran to the east. We stopped at a little river we found. "This seems like the perfect place for a creature to stay at." I say. I look around for clues to see if anything had been here. I can't tell maybe if we had Nastu he could smell it !We have his daughter DUH. "Nashi can you smell anything that was here or is here?"

I ask her. "Umm let me try." Nashi says. She sniffs the air and starts walking. Gray and I follow her. "Hey are you sure we should trust her?" asks Gray. "Of course don't ask that." I say smacking Gray lightly on the chest. WE follow her to a cave. She stops and says 'The scent ends here." she says "Oh ok." says Gray. " Gray and I will go you stay here if we are not out in ten minutes look for your dad or mom,you understand me?" i tell her. "Yes Erza." she says. "That 's autie Erza to you." I tell her with a glare.

"O-o-okay auntie Erza. "Now that sounds better doesn't it.?" I ask her. "But auntie erza I want to go." says Nashi grabbing my sleeve. "I guess since we are a team." I tell her. We walk into strange cave and start walking in. They was this weird vibe I didn't like.I saw Nashi shivering I transformed into some warm clothing and put on her.

"There you go." I tell her. "thank you." She tells me. We keep make a turn and Gary puts his hand in front of me. "I have a feeling that something or the monster is over there"says Gray with a worried face. "okay lets get ready!" I tell them . "Requip lighting Empress Armor . "I yell. I have on my lighting empress armor haven't used in a while.

"Ok let me take off my s- never mind I already have it off." says Gray holding his shirt. "well I have nothing to prepare about."Nahi tells us."Ok lets go." sasy Gray. We charge ahead and see a turn. Gray goes up ahead. "Ice-make Hammer." yell Gray. Nashi and I run to gray voice. There's a monster that i s12 feet tall, and has black spots all over his body. The monster is purple and has a white stomach. He reminds me of a purple leopard that has a dog snout.I grab my sword and charge at it. "Roar of the fire dragon!" yells Nashi. The monster is covered in fire but makes no attacks. "Ice make sword." says Gray. He attack the monster but the monster attacks him with his tail. I jump up so I Can get on top if the monster. I see that there is a red dot on the neck.

"Guys there is a red dot that must be his sensitive it!" i yell I summon five swords and start attack it. "Iron fist of the fire dragon."yells Nashi. The monster made loud roar. The monster attack Nashi and she passed out when the monster threw her to the wall. Gray got on top of the monster with Nahsi in his hands and attacked the monster. "Ice-make ice cannon." yells Gray hitting the spot right on.

The monster falls to his knees and dies. Gray holds on to Nashi and got down carefully off the weird monster thing . I requiped back into my regular armor. "Okay lets go we have to take Nashi to a hospital" I tell Gray. "Okay lets go" he tells me and we walk out of the cave.

Happy P.O.V

Lily,Carla and I are just flying around nothing special."Lets stop my magic is draining." says Lily. We stop at a lake area. But to humans it might look like a big puddle. We rest for a little bit. "So carla are you free this weekend?" I ask. "You have been asking me the same question for 10 years are you ever going to stop." Carla tell me looking me in the eyes.'Hey a exceed can dream." I tell her. Okay my magic is back let's go." says takes off and then Carla and I go last

" don't think there is anything here." I tell them. 'Okay then tell Natsu." says carla. I get out the walkie talkie from my pouch and press the button to talk and say, "There is nothing over here." I yell. "Okay Happy Lucy and I are still walking around haven't found anything either." says Nastu. "okay we are heading your way." I reply. "Lets go!" i tell my team. We fly towards the north now.

Natsu P.O.V

Me and Luce are walking I feel like there is nothing wrong here. We are walk through a field of grass that looks like it last forever. We kept walking. "Luce this lace is weird." i tell er. "Well I don't know if a monster would like to stay here." says Lucy looking around to see if there was anything. They was a huge roar that came from the left of us. "Lets check it out!" I yell taking lucy hand. "I have Igneel." she yells. "And?" I ask smiling. We ran and ran until we spotted this weird winged cat. It looked like a cat but not perfectly. It had the sharpest teeth you could was about a good 17 feet.

"Fire dragon brilliant flame." I yell. "I summon the maiden,Virgo" yells Lucy. "Yes princess?' ask Virgo "Take care of igneel." Lucy tells her. "Yes princess." she says taking Igneel from Lucy hands."Roar of the celestial dragon." she yells. The creature doges the attack and goes for Lucy! it slaps her across the field. "Lucy!" I yell. The creature comes for me. "You are going to regret what you did." I yell "sword horn of the fire dragon." I yell. I crash heads with the creature and he falls back 10 feet. That attack took most of my power. "mama." says Igneel. I go to Lucy and carry her back to Virgo. 'Okay princess you are going to be fine.'says Virgo. "mamama." say Igneel crying.

Then I feel myself being slapped 16 feet back. 'Ow." I say rubbing my head. The weird cat attacked me when I wasn't paying attention. "looks like this creature has a brain." I say. I attack it with the iron fist but still it does nothing. My magic power is leaking put. hen I feel myself faint.

Lucy

"Princess you are awake." says Virgo."Yeah where is Natsu he got knocked out." says Virgo. I see Igneel crying. Then I feel a strong magic power coming out f no where. Igneel starts to scream.

"Whats happening to Igneel!?" I question. "Princess let him be." says Virgo. "But he is in pain he needs to know that I am ok" i tell her. "No I know whats going on." she says. I see he getting consumed by a bright light.

"Cover your eyes Princess." Virgo yells. I cover my eyes. "Okay it is okay now." say Virgo I look back at Igneel. He looks different! His pink hair is now red his eyes are now yellow and fiery. He has this weird red scaled clothing on like a dragon!. "No one hurts my family and gets away from it!" yell Igneel. He attacks the creature full on.

"Dragon soul fire roar." he yells. He roars a powerful fire like Nastu but maybe even more deadly than Nastu's from his clothes he sports large wings that are red and yellow in the inside. "Igneel." I whispered He looks like the real Igneel."Lucy?" says a voice. It's Natsu. "Nastu look." i say pointing at Igneel. "Who is that?" Nastu asks. 'thats Igneel." I tell him. "BUt thats is a bot with wins Igneel is a dragon." says Nastu. "No not that Igneel Our SON." I yell. 'Oh my Mavis." he whispers.

"Dragon soul fire punch." yells Igneel. Pushing the creature in the neck. Then the creature dies. Then Igneel passes out."What type of magic is that supposed to be?" ask Nasu"I think it is called Dragon soul takeover," i say as I pick up Igneel for the ground.

WOW that was awesome 2,500 words(or more) hope you enjoyed Saty-fabulous~Fabulous-senpai


	14. Chapter 14

ENJOY fabulous-senpai

Lucy POV

After that mission, we now know that Igneel has a very powerful day I was walking home with Igneel when he asks me this question"Mama,Can I practice my magic with auntie Mira?" I smiled at him and reply "If you want to , you are still very young and i don't want you to hurt yourself by using too much magic." Igneel looks at the ground in front of him, looks at me with a smile"Mama I do want to train with auntie Mira.I don't trust Natsu with you alone." Igneel says with an expressionless face.I shake at the word Natsu."Natsu?! Natsu is your father, you could call him dad,daddy,pops,father, or whatever but not his name!" I snap."Oh I'm sorry Mama, I just don't like him." He says his eyes tearing up.I squat so my face is at his face, I wrap my arms around him and say. "I'm sorry Igneel that I snapped let's just go home and we will take about this at dinner with the rest of the family." I pick him up and walk home.

Natsu P.O.V

I look at the ground and son has a real awesome magic power, if Mira can teach him the take over and I teach him the dragon slaying, Igneel could be more powerful than me! That is saying something. I hear the door open and see Nashi."Hey Nash!WHat can I do for you?" I ask."Umm Dad, I was wondering if you could help me with my magic. I learned on my own so I don't know any of the secret art moves."Nashi says."Of course Nash!." I say ruffling her hair."Also what's with the nickname? Nash?" Nashi asks looking at me crossing her arms.I laugh at the sight, it reminds me of Lucy when she asked about her nickname, Luce. "What's so funny? Answer the question!" Nashi commands."Just because I can, go downstairs mom is going to be home soon with Igneel, I will get the twins from their room." I tell her."Okay dad." she says whispering dad.I laugh but only in the inside, I didn't want to embarrass her.I walk to the twins room and see them playing with their toys. "Layla,Luke, my children its time for dinner!" I yell as I enter thier soon as I enter the room I get hit in the face with a toy. The twins are very dangerous and very mysterious. "Hurry the dragon has entered the room I repeat the DRAGON HAS ENTERED THE ROOM!" Layla yells grabbing a toy and throwing it."Don't worry Layla I will protect you!" Luke yells. Luke grabs one of my legs and then Layla grabs my other one. "Well I guess I will just take you to the table like this." I whisper to myself sighing. I walk down the hall down the stairs and into the dining room. The whole way there all I hear is I enter the dinning rooom, Nahsi is sitting down by herlsef, she looks sorta sad."Nash?" I said shakes her head and looks at me"Umm I um Everything okay!" she says smiling and putting a thumbs up. Its sad because I can tell that smile is looks at my legs and see the twins."Do you need any help with that?" She asks me pointing at them."They will get off once mom gets here."I tell her. I realize what a weird family I have, I start to laugh."Dad? Are you ok?" asks Layla. "Yeah you are getting weird." Luke says poking my leg."It's nothing." I says patting Nashi head.I hear the front door open and the twins run to the door.I see Luce walking in with a sleeping Igneel in her arms.I walk to Lucy and take Igneel"You know one day he will have to walk on his own, he is already three!" I whisper to her."He does walk on his own, He just gets tired at times." Lucy says going to the kitchen to make some dinner.I go upstairs and put Igneel in his bed and go back downstairs.

Nashi P.O.V

My Mavis who knew having a family would be so hard?! I am used to being an only child,now I have two brothers and a sister. From what I see so far is that igneel is the mama's boy, Luke and Layla are really close siblings that will have each others back, Dad is the idiot, and my mom is the only one who keeps this family together. I sigh and look at the ground."Dinner is ready!" My mom yells. Natsu runs to the table and sits next to me. Layla and Luke are across from me. My mom comes into kitchen with two different plates, spicy chicken for Natsu and regular chicken for everyone else.I look at Natsu food and boy does that look good."Nashi? Nashi?" My mom questions putting her hand it front of my face waving.I shake my head and say "What?" "You want some of Natsu chicken?" My mom asks. "It does look really good." I whisper. my mom laughs and then she looks at Natsu and says"Share with your daughter." "Of someone else that likes spicy food" He says smiling. He gets me a plate and puts some of his chicken on mine. I take a bite and so much flavor was in the food. "This is really good." I say covering my of us eat in silence after that, then I speak up"Umm I think I want to do another mission….but this time alone."


	15. Chapter 15

I hope you enjoy~ Fabulous-senpai

Lucy P.O.V

"Umm I think I want to do another mission….but this time alone." speaks up Nashi. "A mission by yourself? I will not allow that!" I tell her sternly. "But moooooooooooooom if I go then maybe I can improve my magic skills. Please mom" Nashi begs."Yeah Luce I agree with Nashi just let her do something easy." Natsu shoves more food into his mouth after speaking.

"So does that mean when Layla and I turn ten we can go on our own mission?" Luke asks me. "I guess so." I tell him. "So mama when will I start lessons with Aunt Mira?" Igneel asks me. "Well I asked her yesterday about she said she would gladly want a student. Mira said you can start whenever you want." I tell him. "Well I want to start tomorrow!" He squeals excitedly.

" Get strong Igneel, then maybe one day you will be stronger than me." says Natsu. "I wasn't talking to you." Igneel glares at him. Natsu got shot down and it looked painful."Well let's go to bed." I tell everyone shoving them out of the kitchen.

"Oh Natsu. Guess what day it is?" I ask him. "Ummm Friday?" He questions. "It's the day you clean the dishes." I smile sweetly at him and then I frolic to my bed finding Igneel already there."Goodnight Igneel." I squeeze him and he tries to wrap his tiny arms around me. "Good Night Mommy!"he repiles, soon dozing off.

Natsu P.O.V

Tonight the food was hard to get off the dishes. I get the last dish and put into the dishwasher sighing as I walk to my room. I see Lucy's hair all over the pillows and I lifted the blanket to see Igneel on my side of the bed.

"Igneel…" I whisper in his ear. Igneel instantly gets up. "Don't do that to me!" Igneel whined. "Well it's time to go to bed now let's go." I pick him up off the bed. He tries to punch and kick while I take him to his room, I put him on his bed and kiss his forehead. Igneel automatically wipes it off mumbling "Gross…... gross…"

I lean on the bed frame and tell him"Good night Igneel I love you." I walk out the door not expecting to hear a response. Igneel grunts and then turns to the wall. I get into bed and wrap my arms around Lucy."Good night Lucy I love you." Lucy just replies in her snores. I smile and then let sleep take over.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" I heard voices shouting. I then woke up and I was breathing really hard. There was Luke,Layla, and Igneel on the bed shaking me and Lucy. "Come on Mommy today is the day I want to start my training!" Igneel says laying on top of the sleeping blonde.

"Come on Daddy get Mommy up so we can watch Igneel train and just maybe mommy and you can train us with our magic." says Layla hovering above me. "Maybe just maybe." I tell her. I turn to Lucy and I start poking her. I then feel someone put their small hand on my shoulder. "Let me handle this." whispered Luke.

Luke then makes his hand into gun position and shoves his two fingers into Lucy's side. "SUPPEEEEEEEER TASER." Luke screams. Lucy then wakes up moaning "Owwwwwwww what was that?!" Lucy says glaring at all of us, I then feel a dark vibe from her. "Kids we gotta go and now!" I panic grabbing onto all their little hands.

I got Layla's and Luke's in one hand and Igneel's in the other. I ran into another room without thinking and slammed the door shut. We all are breathing heavy, "This is the first time I don't want to be by mommy's side."whispered Igneel. "We gotta stay quiet." I told them. "And what are you guys up to?" demanding a voice.

We all scream thinking that Lucy had found our hiding spot. I stop screaming and realise that it's not Lucy's voice…...It's Nashi's voice. "I going to tell mom on you guys if you don't tell me what you are doing." Nashi glared me down. Then the twins and the little one stopped screaming "Please please don't tell mom!" Luke cried out. "Well what happened?" Nashi put her hands on her hips. Nashi is just like her mother. "Well I accidently super tased her and now she is mad." Luke told her. "Super tased what is that?" Nashi asked.

"THIS!" screamed Luke. Luke went around Nashi and shoved both of his fingers into her sides. Nashi didn't even flinch for a second then she turned around and glared at Luke. "You were trying to hurt me?" Nashi mumbles. Then I feel the same dark vibe from around 3 minutes ago. "LUKE,LAYLA,IGNEEL SHE HAS THE SAME WEIRD POWERS AS YOUR MOTHER WE GOTTA GO NOW!" I yell grabbing the kids. We then run all the way to the twins room "I think we will be safe here." Layla sighed.

Then the door wide open and now I could see black smoke entering the room. "So they are in here, Nashi?" A voice asked. "Yes they are in here I am sure of it." Nashi replied. "Lets show them not to mess with us!" Yelled Lucy as she jumped in front of me and my screaming children. Then I feel two fingers jab into my side.

"DAD!" screamed Layla. "Go on my children!"I tell them. Nashi blocks the door the moment I fished that sentence. Lucy then picks up Igneel and starts to…..tickle him. Lucy then picks up the twins and starts to give them blow raspberries on their cheeks. They laughed and giggled, while I was on the sidelines in pain.

"Lucy…..you hurt me now I feel saaaaaaaaaaaaad." I cry out to her. "Shush you big baby." says Lucy while she starts to tickle I hear something I haven't heard yet, Nashi's laughter. It made me smile and all my pain seemed to fade away.

Time skip to guild

Nashi P.O.V

"Well Nahsi let's pick out your job!" my dad takes my hand and lends me to the board."Wait a minute Natsu, Nashi has forgot something." my mom tells my dad. "What have I forgotten?" I tilt my head in confusion. "Your guild mark, silly!" says a sweet voice behind me.

I turn around to see a lady with long white hair and shiny blue eyes she looked somewhat like Lisanna. "Who are you?" I ask. "Oh I am Mirajane Strauss I am Lisanna's older sister. pleased to meet you sweetie." Mira then put out her hand to me. I shook it, "Well now you are apart of fairy tail let's make it official by putting the guild mark where ever you like." Mira said grabbing the stamp.

"Well I know I want mine red." I think to myself. "You should get on your shoulder like me!" My dad tells me winking. "I think I want it on my left arm but not on my shoulder sorta the way Erza has her mark." I tell Mira. "Oh you look up to Erza, how cute." Mira hums and gets the red lacrima paint and puts the stamp on my left arm right between the elbow and shoulder. "Thank you!" I tell her "You are welcome." Mira smiles soft at me and then returns back to the counter.

"Wait a minute I just realized something" I said out loud. "What is that?" My mom questions. "That kind,gentle, sweet woman is teaching Igneel how to control his Dragon soul!" I say staring at Mira. "Well she has even more powerful soul that Igneel, she has demon soul takeover." I shivered at that word "Demon soul?That's possible?!" I turn around to face my mom.

"Yup she is one of the most powerful at this guild I believe." she tells me. "Wow." I sigh at myself. This world has so much magic I don't even know about! "Well lets look at the jobs shall we?" My mom asks. "Yes lets go." I smile running over the the job request board.

I hope you enjoyed! Stay Fabulous~Fabulous-senpai


	16. Authors Note

I am _**Very Very**_ sorry that I haven't wrote on this fanfiction in a very long time! It's just that am I not really feeling this story any more when I first started fanfiction. I wanted to be like most people and go with an easy concept of Lucy and Natsu falling in love and Lisanna coming back and ruining that their relationship and Lucy running away after finding out she is preggers. Now I don't know if I want to continue this story! If you guys really want this story you can leave a reply saying you really want me to finish this because if no one does I would really like to focus more of my newer stories and maybe just delete this story. Also in the first few chapters my grammer sucks and it didn't have much of a plot anyways. So thank you for reading and have a good rest of your day/night!

Remember if you still want me to continue this story please leave a review telling me so ~

Stay Fabulous~Fabulous-senpai


	17. Chapter 16

Here is chapter 16 please enjoy ~ Fabulous-senpai

Chapter 16

Nashi POV

I look up upon all the jobs I reach for a Kill beast 150,000 jewels but then someone else snatches it before I do.

"Hey!" I snap at the person. The person was a boy that looked about my age he had short blonde hair and blue shinning eyes.

His hair was styled the same as Sting Eucliffe and had a earring on the same ear but a black gem was there. His outfit was a tattered jeans and Black t shirt with a jean vest with a hoodie. His guild mark was on his collarbone, a black mark.

"Who are you?" He snaps back.

"I'm Nashi Dragneel! Who are you taking my job!?"

"Name's Akihito. I been at this guild for awhile and I have never seen you."

Akihito glares down at me."Well I'm new alright! And I want to do that job!" I yell at him. Akihito take off towards Mira with the paper."Oh no you don't!" I chase him down while the other guild members watch.

Akihito slams the paper onto the counter "Mira I want this mission hurry!"

Nashi knocked him down and held the paper. "It's mine!" The children started to qurall.

"Fire Dragon roar!" Nashi blew out fire and the boy jumped out of the way for being a young boy he was very nimble. "Soul Control!" he yelled. Nashi was still in the air not being able to move. He smirked and walked over to Nashi.

"Don't think that's my only magic I know. I don't have one main magic I study different types of magic it's much better than only knowing one magic. As for right now I'm trying to learn Dragon Slayer magic too. I'm hoping a new element though not fire or light but a new element no one has thought of yet. And I'm learning from the best Lucy Heartfilia! "

"Do you mean Lucy Dragneel?"

Nashi struggled to say through her frozen lips.

"Her maiden name is much better. She is a complete goddess even before she discovered she was the queen of dragons.I look up to her so much it's a shame she has such a weak daughter."

Nashi tried to get out of his spell but couldn't budge

.

"Akihito!" She screamed.

"Mira! Please can I get this job?" Mira scanned over the paper and gave it back.

"I'm sorry Akihito I can't let you go on this dangerous of a mission alone take a friend and then check in back with me."

Mira took the paper so Akihito wouldn't get any ideas of taking off with it. "Soul forgotten." Nashi fell as her body had fallen asleep in the position,

"I heard what Mira said, take me!"

"Why would I take you? You are soooo annoying I only meet you about three minutes ago! I would rather take Mystogan but he is only eight why is no one here my age?!"

"How old are you?"

"I'm eleven about to turn twelve in about four months. How old are you?"

"I'm ten I'm gonna turn eleven next year my birthday just passed."

"Well maybe I could ask Metalicana but I never talk to him but he is pretty strong see you later dork"

Akihito made his way towards him. He always sat with his dad trying to learn from the best. Metalicana magic was some what like Erza's. He could change but not armours but with weapons.

"Heeey Metalicana right? Look I need you for a mission. What do you say you wanna go?" Metalicana grunted and jumped off the seat.

"I guess I have nothing better to do at the moment."

His hair was a mix of his mother and father a purple. His eyes were brown but the shape of his father's. Even though Metalicana wants to grow out his hair like his dad his mother won't allow it. His guild mark is also Black in the same place as his father.

"Okay come on!" Akihito gladly took him. Then Akihito got there and saw Nashi smirking next to the counter.

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean I didn't do anything."

"Well I hope you two have fun on your mission Nashi!" Mira handed the paper to Nashi.

"You didn't?!"

" I did I told Mia we are partnering up. But we could still use Metalicana."

"Nashiiiiiiiiii" Akihito charged towards her with anger.

"Let's just get this mission over with."

Metalicana walked away as the two fought. The rest of the time way to the train station. "Won't you two idiots give in already?" Metalicana scolded them.

They got onto the train to the town where this so beast was there. "I gonna be sick." Nashi barely spited out before landing on Akihito's lap.

"Get off of me!" Akihito shook her and made her even worse. Nahsi ended up on Metalicana shoulder and Metalicana shook as he never had a girl this close to him.

"I-I" Metalicana stuttered the whole time trying to say get off but didn't have the guts to. "Just push her off." Akihito stated. "I-I just can't do that…"

They were like that the whole way to the town.

I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Thank you for reading and chosing my story

Stay Fabulous~ Fabulous-senpai


	18. Chapter 17

Please enjoy! - Fabulous-senpai

Chap 17

"Get up!" Akihito yelled as the trains stopped. Nashi was fast asleep still passed out on Metalicana shoulder. "Nashi! You are just dead weight!" Akihito growled. Nashi got up and heard the boy's comment.

"I am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"STOP FIGHTING!"

The whole train watched as the two young mage's head butted.

The town was little ways to walk as the train station didn't reach to the town. The trio walked through a forest and talked amongst themselves.

The trio walked into the town and decided to go to the client first. The town was dead silent. The shops and houses were empty. "Where is everyone?" Nashi spoke out. "Maybe the monster ate them." Akihito teased scaring her.

"So what's your magic?" Nahsi asked Metalicana

"I have equip magic but with weapons my favorite weapon is my spiked mace" Metalicana summoned his spiked mace. It was silver and had a golden pole.

He threw his mace at a tree and it teared it in half. Nashi smiled and summoned her fire.

"I have fire magic! My magic is dragon slayer but I don't know how to use as much since I wasn't raised by a dragon. My father says he is going to train me!"

Akihito made mumbled to himself and ran up ahead. He threw his arms behind his head and glared down at Nashi.

"Will you two stop flirting?" Akihito spat at her.

"We are not flirting! I just wanted to know." Nashi mumbled to herself her face red.

They arrived at the house and Nashi knocked on the door one ansered the

"Is no one here?" Nashi questioned. This seemed a little sketchy to her. "Now that I think more if there is no one here then how was there a flyer for the mission?" Metalicana thought outloud.

Then dark laughter was heard behind them. The trio turned around and saw a tall man smirking at them. His blue electric hair was spiked up and his eyes a gold stared down at the children. The man held a knife and a creepy smile took hold of his face. Scars decorated his face and his eyes were going in all different direction barely making focus on the children.

"Get behind me!" Akihito pushed Nashi behind him and Metalicana and himself glared at the man. Nashi started to get scared she wasn't sure what to do. This was her first mission of course everything had to go wrong.

"Hello little children are you from Fairy Tail?"

Akihito didn't answer but kept his guard. Metalicana put on a glare his father would do and hoped that scared him off.

"Hmm I hoped an actual mages took the mission not small little children like you but hey it will be easier to kidnap you."

Akihito yelled "Soul control!" The man then froze his smile frozen in place. Staring off into space.

"Search him." Akihito nudged Metalicana.

Metalicana looked in his pockets, he found money but no ID or anyway to know who he was. "Look for a guild mark, Can you sniff out any ink Dragon girl?" Nashi started to smell the man. "Yeah I smell something on his thigh." Akihito ripped on the man's pants and there was guild mark in green. The symbol was unfamiliar to the children.

"Should we bring him to the guild?" Nashi asked."Naw if we did then they would never let us on a mission ever again." Metalicana said while poking the guy's inner thigh.

"From what I saw they are kidnapping mages…. But why would they go after Fairy Tail?" Nashi folded her arms and stared at the man.

"Well Fairy Tail does have strong mages but it wouldn't make sense to target only a few if the man actually wanted a stronger mage like lets say Lucy he would have put a celestial mages only job. Perhaps he is just crazy."

Akihito nudged the rest of his team. "Let's go we will just tell him that this job was rigged and they gave us less money than promised on the flyer. I will let his soul go when we get into the train."

The trio walked back and Nashi was more shaken up that she thought she was going to be.

A hand went to her shoulder and it was Metalicana.

"Don't be scared it all right it must be hard getting used to this kind off stuff. I'm used to it since I grew up in Fairy Tail but it might be harder for you to adjust."

Nashi took his words and thanked him.

"Hurry up!" Akihito yelled as he was getting onto the train.

Nashi and Metalicana ran towards the train. Smiling at each other. 'Maybe this day wasn't so wasteful.' Nashi thought to herself.

BACK AT THE GUILD

"We are back!" Akihito kicked open the doors and Mira waved to them through the bar.

"Back so soon?! Was the monster a mouse?" Mira laughed at her own joke.

"Naw it wasn't that it's just that they don't give us the money they promised on the flyer." Akihito lied like it was nothing even Mira took it as the truth.

"Hmm those are rare I hope your next mission will give you the right pay." Mira then was called to get a refill, "Good bye!" Mira waved and the trio was left to go home.

"It was nice hanging out with your guys today, even though some weird guy tried to kidnap us."

"Great time really great." Akihito laughed and started to walk off.

"Wait where do you live?" Nashi asked him. "I live where I want to live usually different place every day." Akihito then walked into an alley way and waved them off.

Metalicana offered to walk Nashi home. "Well good night!"

"Good night!" Nashi shut the door softly and her siblings were waiting at the door. "How it go? Did you get to use your magic? Did you get to defeat the monster? Did the monster have sharp teeth? Did have spots on it's back?" Nashi didn't hear the questions as for the twins were spitting questions out of sight. "I'm too tired to answer anything."

Nashi took a few steps and passed out onto the couch.


End file.
